


there's a price tag on my heart

by Cinnamonbookworm



Series: our story can be rewritten [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x17 rewrite, F/M, Hints of Olicity, allusions to westallen, in which barry and felicity go to dig and lyla's wedding together, in which felicity catches the bouquet and barry has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Cinnamonbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry’s not even supposed to be here.<br/>Because they’d broken up. They’d actually literally broken up. He had ended things and all of that in his crazed rush after going back in time and fixing everything but losing everything anyway. Which is why he doesn’t know what he’s doing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a price tag on my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/gifts).



> i blame phoebe for this. this was supposed to be fluffy but definitely is not.

Barry’s not even supposed to be here. **  
**

Because they’d broken up. They’d actually literally broken up. He had ended things and all of that in his crazed rush after going back in time and fixing everything but losing everything anyway. Which is why he doesn’t know what he’s doing here.

She’d been okay with the breakup, even going so far as to push him towards Iris, or so he thought. But then she’d called him up the other day going on and on about the wedding, which he’d completely forgotten about, and he doesn’t actually remember whether or not he said he’d go with her before he was in Starling and in a tux and in a taxi with Felicity. And this time, he’s pretty sure it didn’t even have anything to do with his superspeed.

She’s a whirlwind. A whirlwind in a red dress and hair done the same way it was the first time they danced together. A whirlwind of cherry blossom perfume and salmon lipstick and red nailpolish that’s gotten a bit smeared on his cufflinks because she was so busy straightening him up.

And that was before they’d even walked in together.

Barry’s fairly sure he never agreed to pretend that they were still dating, still Felicity clutches his arm like a lifeline as they walk through the door. He pretends not to notice the way she stumbles a little in her heels when she sees Oliver and Diggle standing in suits as they turn the corner.

Felicity gives the two of them a small dip of her head as salutations, and Barry’s smile grows wider, because he may have just walked into a wedding on the arm of the girl Oliver loves, but he is so happy to see his friend again. She hugs the groom, awkwardly avoids the best man, but Barry does not, marching up with a smile on his face and hugging said best man, whose reaction is about as awkward as the air between his date and the guy he’s hugging.

He extends a hand to Diggle. “Congratulations! It’s so cool you guys are getting married!” He pauses for a moment before adding what he’d been debating. “Again.” The older man shakes his hand before pulling him in for a moment, rough hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I don’t care how freaky fast you can run. You hurt her, they’ll never find your body.”

An uncomfortable laugh is the only response Barry can muster, and he definitely would take the threat seriously - just look at those arms - but he can’t, because Diggle’s smile is all good-natured and he knows it’s only a precaution, the mandatory if-you-hurt-her-I’ll-kill-you talk because Oliver’s not really in the mindset to give it, and Roy’s still a little freaked out by the whole super speed thing.

And then the groom leaves them alone.

It is the most tense situation Barry’s been in since that whole lightning-psychosis thing. Maybe even worse, because Felicity may have let it slip that she had the flirt on a little heavy with the best man after they’d broken up, and now, well, now it looks like she’s trying to make up for that. By draping over his arm. Like drapes.

And he really wouldn’t mind, but his arm might start falling asleep if she keeps gripping it this tightly.

No one says anything, until both him and Felicity start talking at once.

“So Barry and I went bowling the other day.” She says, and wow she must be really laying on this thick, because they broke up  _days_  ago, right as he stutters out. “So how’s the archery business going?”

They both look at each other and he can feel a flush creeping up his neck, reminded of the last time that this happened, when she was in a different party dress and he was lacking the lightning speed.

Oliver clears his throat.

“Sorry, my bad. Sometimes I talk a little fast.” Barry jokes. Felicity laughs at that. Oliver does not. The death glare makes him question his choices. “I’m gonna go sit down now.”

“Me too.” Felicity interjects, before tugging him along to the room where the ceremony is going to take place. “You are _not_  leaving me alone with him. I brought you as my date for a reason.”

“Oh yeah,” he inquires, “what was that?”

“Your charming good looks.” She teases.

“Really?” And now he’s smiling and she’s smiling and it’s easy for them to forget about the past few days.

He’d forgotten how easy this is with her.

 

So yes, she spends a large amount of the ceremony exchanging heart eyes with Oliver. And yes, it does create a small twinge inside his chest that he dutifully ignores, because  _he broke up with her_. The actual wedding part itself, though, is beautiful, and he’s not just saying that because he’s thought they were married from the start.

And then Felicity catches the bouquet. And Barry’s never been one to imagine a future with anyone other than Iris but suddenly he can. A future in which Felicity is wearing a white dress instead of a red one.

He shakes it off.

Laurel comes up to chat for a bit, and Barry tries to pay attention to the conversation, but can’t really, because he’s attempting to shove visions of Felicity with a baby in her arms out of his head, and also attempting to ignore the flirty banter going on a few feet away between Oliver and Felicity that he can’t really hear.

Felicity sends a longing glance over through the dance floor and then her eyes lock with Barry’s. Sparing once last glance over to the man she’s really in love with, she then comes over to him, mostly-fake smile plastered on her face.

“We’re dancing.” She demands. “And don’t tell me you can’t, because I know you can. Also, Caitlin may or may not have let it slip that you can sing.”

He manages a smile, but he’s sure it looks almost as fake as hers. “Fine. I will dance with you, Felicity, but I can’t promise I’ll sing.”

“Sold.”


End file.
